goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Davidddizor gets sent to the Pride Lands
Transcript *(October 30, 2018) *to: Princess Davidddizor is on a red horizontal high-speed background on the right, completely terrified. *Princess Davidddizor's mom: (offscreen) Princess Davidddizor, you are a bad girl! *Shimano and his friends and classmates appear very angrily as Suspense is playing in the background repeatingly. *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. Why the bloody hell do you have to make an ISIS killing video out of me?! You know that ISIS is a deadly terrorist organization! *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. My husband Shimajirō Shimano and I are very angry at you for using your account by telling Sophie the Otter and her cousins to shut up and making ISIS killing videos out of them! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. I can't believe you did all of this to ruin our current year 2018! You are the most disgraceful user I have ever seen for bullying all good users for no reason! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. You are considered to be the worst user we had ever seen! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. You need to stop making violent, bloody, disgusting, gory and horrible videos out of innocent users right now! This is not acceptable to insult them at all! Shame on you! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. My wife Kikko Hayashida and I are furious at you for making ISIS execution and killing videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and us! How dare you!! You can't do that because ISIS is evil! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You need to stop lying to and bullying innocent users on the internet right now! You're a very horrible girl for making violent videos out of us! *Senichi Tanaka: You are a very, very bad YouTuber and troll! You're a mentally retarded idiot and a Fairly Oddparents addict and you deserve to get even more punishments and beatings! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. My husband Rei Kobayashi and I heard you made an ISIS killing video out of Shimajirō Shimano! How could you?! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. You need to stop bullying other students at school! You're a very bad and mentally retarded girl for making ISIS execution and killing videos and North Korean execution videos out of innocent users! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. How dare you hack my account to make violent threat videos out of innocent users!! That is not allowed to hack it at all! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. You need to stop coming back to GoAnimate and vandalizing innocent users' pages with your mentally retarded Rugrats nonsense! *Kirinta Kusano: You are a very, very, very bad, bad, bad, bad girl for adding more of your Shrek crap onto GoAnimate and bullying my wife Satomi Hiroyuki for no reason! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. My husband Kirinta Kusano and I will not tolerate any of your Johnny Test nonsense by coming back to GoAnipedia! *Henry: I'm Henry. *June: I'm June. You are considered to be the worst user and troll in the entire history! *Sophie the Otter: I'm Sophie the Otter. You'll become a permanent Disney fan forever! If you make a grounded video out of Mimirin, I will attack you with a belt! *Bowser Jr.: And I'm Bowser Jr.! You have been a very, very, very, very, very, very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad girl! *Shimajirō Shimano: 1st punishment, you'll watch all six of my shows and all six of my theatrical movies, go to my concerts and live events for the rest of the decade! *Mimirin Midorihara: 2nd punishment, you'll get no anything by your favorite companies, no favorite fast food places, no Pepsi soda, no sugary cereals and furthermore! *Nyakkii Momoyama: 3rd punishment, the only things you'll eat is fruits and vegetables and the only things you'll drink are water and milk! *Mitsuo Kawashima: 4th punishment, for 2 years, you'll be staying in the Pride Lands in Tanzania! For 23 months, you'll be babysitting Kion and many lion cubs and you'll sent to Japanese preschool and you'll have to do school all over again! Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1